


Dirty Like The Tip Of Your Tongue

by happilyappled



Series: Dirty Verse [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, bottom!Gerard, hyper!Frank, mechanic!Gerard, teenagers in high school who like to fuck a lot, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#4: Gerard is really looking forward for what is going to happen tomorrow at school, more specifically in the parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Like The Tip Of Your Tongue

Wednesday night, Gerard's in his bedroom packing his bag for the next school day. He looks into his bag, checking if he missed something, and is just zipping it up, when his cell phone starts vibrating on the desk.

It keeps buzzing, so it isn't a text message; who is calling him at this time of the night? It's well past eleven pm. Gerard has a sudden thought about someone bold enough to call him and, checking the display, he isn't surprised to read _Frank_. They have a free first period tomorrow, so it's okay to answer the call. "Hello?"

_"Hey, baby,"_ Frank says. His voice is so breathy and relaxed, sounding so grave and gentle. Gerard would recognize that particular tone in Frank's voice everywhere in the world and at any time.

"Hey there. You know I'd recognize that voice everywhere," he says. Frank hums softly, like he's lazy and almost asleep. "You ready to sleep?" This time, Frank's hum is so defined that it almost turns into a moan. Gerard smiles.

"Lie on your side, Frankie. I love spooning behind you when you're like this, so smooth, so touchy-feely, half asleep beside me," Gerard continues and stops talking to hear Frank's response.

_"Alright, be my guest, baby,"_ it comes with a lot of shuffling around. Frank always calls him 'baby' when he's in that comfortable and cuddly mood, and Gerard loves it. Frank's voice is downy against his ears. It makes Gerard smile every time, because it's all so different from the energetic, lively, horny-all-the-time boyfriend he has. It's great. It's corny, too, but Gerard feels proud of having Frank in his life. _"Are you here already?"_

"I'm not ready for bed yet. I was still organizing stuff for tomorrow," Gerard replies.

_"But it's past your bedtime!"_ Frank exclaims with a giggle.

Gerard laughs too. "I know. Today was a good day, though. I went to the garage for a couple hours, then spent the evening playing video games with Mikey. It was fun."

_"At least one of us had fun,"_ Frank said in what seems to be a complaint. Gerard asks him what he means. He says, _"I was home alone the whole afternoon, so you'd think I just dragged my lazy ass to the couch or just jammed a bit in my guitar, but no. I had to have an essay to re-write and a music sheet to study, play and comment on my experience. High School sucks."_

"High School's over in four weeks, Frank," Gerard croons to his boyfriend, earning a chuckle in response. "Hey, lemme get some pj's on and I'll join you in a minute," he hurries, wanting to slide into bed and continue his relaxing exercise.

_"Why can't you sleep naked when I'm not around?"_ Frank asks, interrupting him.

"Because you won't be here to see me, duh," he answers, getting his pj's from under his pillows with one hand. Wearing them makes him feel comfortable in bed and in the morning, in case anybody comes to wake him up.

_"That's lame,"_ Frank says in response, giggling.

"I am lame, remember?" They both giggle. It's so good to be talking to Frank about nothing important, it makes Gerard breathe easy and feel free. He smiles to say, "Hang on a second, I'll be right back."

_"Alright,"_ Frank breathes out.

Gerard drops the phone on the nightstand and gets dressed for bed pretty quickly, disposing the day's clothes in the dirty laundry basket in the corner behind the door. It's getting full; Gerard must let his mother know in the morning, but that's hours away and right now there is a smile on his face.

It reminds him of _Frank's face_. How Frank looked so happy, truly happy, when Gerard got his B-minus in Algebra, after a stressful week around that grade. How he looked so hopeful when Gerard told him about the teacher's plans to make it even higher. How much the reminder of it all relaxed Gerard in his daily shower, which was long and efficient, with the same effort Gerard is putting in getting ready, getting into bed and grabbing the phone again.

"Frank, you there?" he asks. At first, he thinks there might be nothing but lazy sleeping breathing, but he can hear Frank humming a reply. "Hey, lemme snuggle behind you. You're half asleep, so if you want, I can—"

_"No."_ Frank's voice isn't as smooth as before; it's irregular like he's not really paying attention. "I've got something to ask you."

Gerard chuckles at that. Really, Frank, Gerard would _always_ recognize that tone everywhere. "If you're gonna ask for phone sex—"

_"Not at all. I don't ask for that, it just happens."_ Frank giggles for a moment, but something stops him abruptly. He seems to hiss, but Gerard's in bed, warm and sleepy, so it could have been Frank shuffling around in his sheets. "I really have to ask you something. You think you can pick me up for school tomorrow morning?"

Gerard frowns, silently. Then: "Why, what happened to your car?"

_"In the 'Vette?"_

_"What?"_ Gerard certainly can't have heard that right.

Frank's sigh is heard, though. _"I was thinking we could celebrate. You've had a B-minus in that test, you deserve a treat after freaking out for that grade,"_ he explains.

Gerard makes an embarrassing approval noise that makes him blush only to himself and the dark room. "I appreciate your offer, but I dunno, taking the 'Vette to school? For a full day of classes? I really don't know. It's an old, expensive car and there's a lot of stupid people in our school, people that do awful stuff especially during lunch time."

Frank remains silent for a second, then his voice sounds normal again. _"You're right, I hadn't considered vandalism. But what if you picked me up in the truck, then we came home to eat lunch and drove in the 'Vette for the afternoon?"_ He pauses again. _"My idea was to skip last period, anyway."_

"What kind of idea is that?" Gerard wants to know, stretching his legs lazily to warm up the rest of the bed sheets.

Frank giggles. _"I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise."_

"But it's the 'Vette!" Gerard panics. He loves that car so much, he _still_ has wet dreams about it, especially now that Frank has fucked him on and in it. He kind of whimpers at those thoughts.

_"I know, I understand,"_ Frank complies, that understanding tone that Gerard knows so well. _"Alright, so, there's this promise I still have to fulfill, remember?"_

No, Gerard doesn't remember. He thinks a little further about the promises they had made on his birthday and. _Oh._ "Oh, _that_ promise." It involves the school parking lot and certainly an awkward position.

_"Exactly. Are you up for it?"_ Frank sounds a little impatient, but still sexy.

"Absolutely, I mean." Gerard giggles. "Yes, okay. Alright. There shouldn't be too much trouble for three afternoon periods; well, two if you're thinking of skipping. And at least I can see the parking lot during Digital Comm and you can watch it during Italian," he says.

_"Yeah, we could do that,"_ Frank agrees, humming lowly.

Gerard hums back. "Don't bring lunch tomorrow, in that case. I'm sure there'll be enough salad for us. Mom always makes it for two, but Mikey never takes his share. It should be enough."

_"Okay,"_ Frank agrees vocally now. He still sounds sleepy, and Gerard's eyelids are really heavy too. _"As long as it isn't tuna. I can't eat that shit. And your mother's a beast at making chicken salads."_

"I hope that is a compliment, Frank," Gerard warns him, smiling in silence.

_"It is, I swear!"_ Frank argues, giggling. When it stops, there are no sounds whatsoever.

Gerard lies there trying to get anything else from Frank, yawning and sighing a little.

_"Are you okay?"_ Frank sounds worried, but Gerard smiles at his tone.

"Yeah, I'm just really, really relaxed right now. Today I've had the longest bath ever. I went to the bathroom upstairs, filled the bathtub with water, added some of my mom's salts and just lay there for an hour or so. I feel like someone took a huge weight off of my shoulders," Gerard replies, curling on his side again, enjoying the mental images of spooning behind Frank. They haven't spent a full night together in a long time. "And I'm just thinking that we haven't spooned in bed in a long time. I miss it."

_"I know, baby,"_ Frank says in return, but his words seem to hitch in his throat. There's a hum too and Frank's voice sounds breathy again when he says, _"I really, really wish you were here, Gee."_

Gerard chuckles, figuring it all out. "Don't think I haven't figured you out, Frankie. You said you wouldn't ask—"

_"I'm not asking, it's happening,"_ Frank argues, certainly with a smirk, because Frank always smirks when he sounds so smug. Gerard shakes his head. _"What you don't know is that I've been touching myself since you came back from dressing in your pj's."_

"C'mon now, baby," Gerard chuckles, using Frank's own nickname back at him. "You want me to guide you? Because I've already jerked off today. In the shower. Just me, the water and the images of your body trapping mine in the bathtub, you must remember that day."

_"That must have been so fucking sexy, baby. I wanna spend another weekend alone with you to fuck you in all kinds of places,"_ Frank kind of moans in response. He also sighs, pauses and says, _"C'mon, I can feel your boner pressing against my ass, Gerard."_

He laughs lightly. He's usually turned on by only the tone of Frank's voice, but today he's so tired that it doesn't sound possible. Yet he's there to guide Frank through it. "I think you're imagining things, Frank, really, but if you want, I—"

_"I am?"_ Frank doesn't let him finish. _"Well, maybe I _wanna_ feel your boner against me. You want me to roll my hips, bump my ass against your front?" _

"I don't think I could—"

Gerard really doesn't think he can get it on again tonight, but Frank interrupts him, dominant as usual. _"Well, I'll just have to push you back on the bed and straddle you, then. And roll my hips. And kiss your lips."_

"Okay, Frank, you're turning me on," Gerard admits. He really loves to just lie down and watch Frank have his sensual ways with him. Gerard gets off on seeing Frank so wrapped up in that pleasure they love to share. It's all about Frank's face, Frank's eyes, Frank's lust all over his hands and legs and cock. Everything turns Gerard into a giving lover.

_"Great, that's good. I can feel you hardening beneath my crotch. Don't you like it when I steady myself on my hands and rub you with my thigh? Because it's so near your—"_ Gerard moans, turning to lie on his back, not really focusing on Frank's words until he has his hand down the front of his sweatpants. He's more than halfway there. Gerard moans again.

_"Yeah, moan for me,"_ he hears Frank again, like a whisper against his ear. _"I love your voice so much, when you moan like that — oh my god — and when you squeal as I palm you through your cotton pants."_

Gerard sighs. "You want me to-" He is _so_ there, by the slope of a mountain of lust with Frank, just thinking of embracing him and rolling them up to the highest peak. "—to take 'em off?"

_"Yes, take your pants off, let me feel your skin,"_ he hears Frank. And Gerard just drops the phone and hurries to embrace the hot sheets against him, taking his sweatpants down his legs and leaving them around one ankle. He wants to hear Frank again.

"Frank, I'm here," he says tightly. "C'mon, roll your hips harder."

There's a humming moan under Frank's voice. _"Lemme kiss you first, all over your thighs and your knees and suck on your toes while you squirm."_

"Swirl your tongue," Gerard tries, but his throat betrays him with a moan. Frank's voice and his mental images totally guide his hand to his middle yet again. "Swirl your tongue around my big toe, the way you do that turns me on so much," he manages to continue, fingers creeping around his balls and base first. "I like it because you look up at me and swirl your tongue and I get fully hard so quickly." And it _is_ happening.

Frank just hums and moans in his ear, and Gerard opens his mouth to respond, only Frank speaks up first: _"And do you like it when I move up to kiss your groin?"_

"No." Gerard's quick to state that, hating how Frank teases him so much all the time. He's a powerful turn-on, but also annoying when all Gerard wants is Frank's hands and Frank's mouth. He pulls his sheets back as they're starting to stick to his sweaty skin, because he wants to see what he's doing to himself as images of Frank's head down there flood his mind. "You're such a fucking tease."

_"I love teasing you. It frustrates you and makes your face hotter and your moans louder when I slide our dicks together."_ Frank groans and Gerard can almost hear his movements in between their little moans. _"You like that?"_

"Yes! Kiss me," Gerard demands, panting already. Then he licks his palm and wraps it around his dick, ready to move when Frank wants him to. So far he just squeezes and waits for more sounds and promises from Frank. He loves those. "Kiss me now."

Frank releases a long hum, pleasure filling Gerard's mind through his ears. _"I love kissing your red mouth and grinding against you, and looking at your face while you enjoy it all."_

Gerard can't hold it. He wants Frank to go down on him _now_. "C'mon, Frankie, touch me." He's also squirming on the bed, squeezing and stroking as he can to not lose focus on the phone, either. He needs to concentrate and do everything at the same time: jerk off, listen to Frank, talk dirty to Frank, hold on to the images in his mind. It seems too much, but he has done it before even if he has more than once forgotten to touch himself, so drowned that he was in Frank's moans.

_"Are you hard enough?"_ Frank asks calmly, like Gerard isn't on fire already. It's killing him.

"Painfully, yeah," Gerard pants into the receiver, both palms sweating so much already.

_"God, I love that,"_ Frank says in a low voice, calling on to every single nerve Gerard has available. And it goes on. _"You're so fucking thick, I love to hold your cock in my hand, perfect enough to make me daydream in the strangest occasions. And long, too, fuck."_

"Long enough to fit in your perfect, tight throat, yeah," Gerard says somehow, words just coming out as he can, before his own throat closes up around his panting.

Frank moans loudly. _"That's such a sexy line, baby, and your voice—"_ He pauses and Gerard can finally hear some skin-on-skin noises, fast and wet, amongst Frank's sounds. _"I like my boys big, Gee."_

"That's so damn dirty," Gerard says, thumbing at his dick's head, fingering around his sack too as his chest heaves strongly. He goes back to full-on jerking off.

_"You're dirty."_

"You made me like this." Gerard is really turned on, totally hard and pulsing blood so strongly against his palm. Frank's helping him too in this second masturbation session of the day, clearly the sexiest one. Frank saying those things directly into his ear turns Gerard's mind upside down and makes him want to feel like that forever. It would only be better if he could be with Frank, see Frank entirely. "I wish I could see you right now."

Frank groans. He sounds really into what Gerard's telling him. Gerard grins, rubs himself quickly and hears, _"I wish you could see my dick right now. It's so fucking swollen, screaming out for you."_

"I wanna feel it," Gerard says; moans. "Lemme touch you." He gulps. "I wanna get you off with every ounce of energy I have left."

_"But you won't be able to,"_ he hears.

"Why not? _Frank—_ " he calls hotly, feeling too many shockwaves shooting and crawling all over his body, legs and torso, everywhere. They're hot and burn underneath his skin.

_"Yeah, that's it, that's exactly why. Because I'm touching you too and you're too hot all over. Aren't ya?"_ Gerard moans. How Frank knows that is only possible because they've been together for months. _"And you know that mutual masturbation makes you lose your focus on everything else."_

"How can you—" Gerard is so far gone by now, barely feeling his arm moving, only the rough contact of his hand on his dick and it's so awesome that his question is eaten by a roll of pure profanities.

_"How can I — what?"_ Frank says, but there is also a long moment of just panting and wheezing from Gerard. It's like his chest is on fire, his stomach clenching and his legs moving around in bed with no control whatsoever. Gerard is _on fire_ and Frank sounds so fucking secure.

"Sound so calm." He moans, loud, feeling much closer to his own end. And he has been there only hours before.

_"Oh, Gee, I love being sober to hear you moan like that. Moan for me, baby, c'mon,"_ he moans too, like the mere dirty talk is leading him further and closer, and Gerard can only synchronize his hand with the words reaching his ears. _"As I kiss you all over. Your skin's so white, pale, so beautiful, I love this."_

"Yeah?" Gerard manages, swallowing down the tight feeling growing in his throat. "I can't wait for the contrast of the tattoos you're gonna get."

_"Fuck, you know I'll cover myself in them just for you, to see you crazy about 'em, squirming under me, moving to touch them and lick them. I want that in our future,"_ Frank whispers to him, voice cracked, caught up in his chest for sure. It makes Gerard tingle and twitch all over, cock getting so sensitive in his fist.

"Please," he begs. There's nothing else he can do. He's _so_ there. "I'm so there."

_"C'mon, then, squirm,"_ Frank incites him sensually, voice grave and rough, his skin-on-skin sounds so obvious when he pauses. _"Imagine it's my hand, covered in tats, crawling all over you, wrapping around your dick, fuck you're so gorgeous when you're hard. Fuckin' — Gee, baby, I want you to come 'til you see birds moaning in your head. Just, uh, just imagine it, can you imagine that?"_

That's easier than talking, absolutely, so Gerard just opens his mouth a little further, spreads his legs a little wider and squeezes his fist tighter, stroking a lot faster too. He just moans and curses, and comes in his hand, all over his thighs and a bit of his sheets. His throat releases those tiny moans that make him sound like an idiot as he rides himself off of that high of pleasure, chest heaving heavily. He relaxes, dick going limp in his fist and ears opening up to the sounds coming from the other side of the phone line, the sounds of Frank coming and saying his name.

Gerard can't not imagine that scene: Frank's hand tight around his length, come spurting out, eyes shut, mouth agape with the lost words. It's like seeing it live, so fresh and clear in his mind. He knows what Frank looks like when he's coming and loves every single detail about it, from the ridiculous frown over his brow to the natural arch of his back and the way his body shakes. Gerard imagines it and just feels like Frank has been a part of his mind forever. It's totally awesome.

And soon, Frank is saying, _"Get me your baby wipes, I've come all over my bed. You're so good at this. I wanna keep you."_ He sighs.

And makes Gerard smile. "And you're not? My brain's fizzing inside my head, it's crazy," he complains. He also lets go of his dick and turns slightly around on the bed to get the baby wipes from his nightstand drawer. But there are none. "Well, fuck."

_"What's up?"_ Frank questions, breathing more regularly now and sounding a little distracted.

"I've got no baby wipes right here, or tissues. I gotta clean myself up on what, my sheets?" Gerard scoffs. He also palms at his forehead, forgetting how his hand is — well, yeah, sticky with his come.

_"If only I was there,"_ Frank breathes out, sounding a little dreamy.

Yet Gerard doesn't let him have any of it. "Yeah, you could go get me some from the bathroom." He giggles, bringing his hand down to really clean his own mess on a corner of the sheet far away from his pillow.

_"You think you're so funny,"_ Frank mocks. _"At least I've got baby wipes. On my bag, but they're here. Clean yourself on your sheets and sleep on them. It's what you deserve."_

They both chuckles, Gerard hearing the vibration in Frank's voice perfectly. He has all the noises Frank makes, in person and over the phone, pretty much figured out. He replies, "Well, you're lucky I'm not the jealous kind. Maybe I like my cummy sheets, maybe they make me dream about you."

_"You are too sweet,"_ Frank kind of exclaims, sharpening his voice on his last word, making Gerard snort at first. But then Frank giggles and Gerard has to smile, Frank's little laugh one of his weaknesses.

He says, "I love you," and waits for Frank to say it back.

A few minutes later, all clean and tucked into his sweatpants again, Gerard wishes Frank a good night and hangs up after him. He thinks about that day for a minute, how he had a good day, a great evening and an even better night. Having phone-sex with Frank is something he likes very much, although he obviously prefers the actual sex when they're face to face, cock to ass, and do the dirtiest things they have ever heard about. He thinks about how Frank is horny all the time and how Gerard always obliges to him; he loves getting Frank off, anyway. It's a great way to keep him close and an even better way to forget everything else. And it's _healthy_.

Gerard spares a quick thought to the next day and the last promise Frank has to keep. It will definitely be weird, but Gerard knows that Frank likes to get his ideas to the end and he's not going to complain. They are pretty awesome ideas. And orgasms are a special feeling Gerard will never deny.

As he thinks about it, he yawns and curls on his side, just wanting to sleep. He can feel the nightly air of his basement bedroom on his skin, bare arms around his stomach, as his t-shirt is still a little ricked up. Gerard pulls it down and moves his cell phone to the nightstand, setting up the alarm clock for the next morning. He rubs his eyes tiredly and feels _exhausted_ , heavy after a day full of awesome and crazy things, so he crawls back beneath the sheets, curls up on his left side and spoons behind Frank in his imagination.

**

Next morning, Gerard walks upstairs. It's really early for a Thursday, considering the orgasm-filled evening/night he had. Still in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes, he strolls towards the kitchen and finds his mother there, clearly making salads. A groggy Gerard greets her, "Good morning, ma."

When she turns around, finding him there and frowning at him, Gerard notices she's on the phone. So he walks closer to the counter to check on the items she has up there and cringes. Then, she's suddenly done with her phone call. "What are you doing up so early? You don't have classes until after 9.30," she says.

Gerard only hums sleepily at first, still not fully awake because he hasn't rested for long enough, but after a yawn and a shrug from his mother, he manages to say, "Yeah, I wanted to see what you're doing for lunch, though."

She cocks her hip against the counter as Gerard stands there. "And why's that? You never cared before," she says, before turning to the counter again. "Any special requests, my teenage diva?"

_"Ma."_ He rolls his eyes. She asks too many questions, especially when he doesn't want to answer them. It's horrible, so he just says, "Frank and I are coming home for lunch, but he can't stand that tuna salad you're about to prepare. Can you make chicken instead? Please." Gerard even smiles _sweetly_ at her. At his _mother_.

When she turns around again, he knows she's gonna ask another question. It's in the twitch of her mouth and in her nature. "Why are you coming home for lunch? You better not be skipping classes, even if it's the end of the year."

"Don't worry about that," Gerard says with what he thinks is a reassuring hand gesture, until she turns around again and he can roll his eyes at the scene. It's getting pretty stupid. They stand there for a while, Gerard quiet, his mother not so much — she's mumbling something about Gerard and his ideas, and how it probably involves Frank in some gutter-minded teenage way. Gerard rolls his eyes again. "I'm not gonna tell you anything, no details. Sorry."

"It's fine," she says, shrugging and looking over her shoulder with a different look, a fonder one. "I'll make you some chicken salad and leave it in the fridge. The usual." Gerard nods.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go back downstairs, I've got a couple of hours to waste," he says thickly, voice filled with sleep, but also a notch of enthusiasm. It finally hits him what he's doing; he and Frank are coming home for lunch, for the Corvette too, so that they can spend their last period — Spanish for Gerard, Italian for Frank — keeping promises at the school's parking lot. It's gonna be _great_ , Gerard feels, really great.

**

By the end of today's Spanish class, Gerard's freaking out. He's tapping his foot nervously on the floor, as one hour seems too long today. Lunch was great, with Frank feeding Gerard some salad and pulling out funny faces that made him spill water everywhere, and just laughing at each other because they could. And then they had took the Corvette to school and caused a scene in front of everybody, but now he can't see his lady and check that she's safe. He totally saw some jocks hanging around the parking lot, heard them talking about a free period, and it just worries him. It's _his_ precious Corvette.

Buried in those thoughts and wrapped up in the pure excitement of what Frank is planning for last period, Gerard barely notices the bell when it rings for their ten minutes break. He grabs his books and his bag, following his colleagues, mingling among them to not be seen by the teacher. After all, they're supposed to have another hour of this Spanish class, but Gerard won't be there. He's going to be fucking around with Frank, or something.

They meet by their lockers and Frank actually kisses him in the empty space between their open doors, Gerard randomly remembering the days when they still hid from people until coming out revealed to be a strength. They kiss, softly, then hotly, hands roaming into a lot of private places that should not be touched in school property until someone clears their throat behind Frank. They pull away to find old Mr. Clarence standing there, but Frank's grinning because for him getting caught is like getting high or something, and Gerard is left blushing yet again. He wants to be like Frank and be turned on by this.

Their friends saw everything and tease the boyfriends about it, but nothing's taken very seriously. It's just playing around, like they all do, and Gerard really focuses on the laid-back conversation as he shoves his books and bag into his locker. One of his friends frowns at him, because they're in the same class and will have another period of Spanish, but he only smiles in return. He just _smiled_ like nothing's wrong, and it really isn't.

The confirmation comes when the bell rings and everybody walks to class, except for the two boys, who have no intention of returning to class. They hold hands and watch their friends go, along with everyone else with a smirk on their faces. Beside Gerard, Frank giggles too. "Are you ready?"

"I'm pretty nervous, too," Gerard says, tugging on Frank's arm until they stroll to the parking lot quickly, so that nobody sees them. "What if somebody sees us?"

"Don't worry about that," Frank pretty much shushes him, both hands wrapping around Gerard's elbow. "At this point of the term, we won't get much trouble. Also, the school's handbook says _nothing_ about sex in a car parked here, so they can't say it's forbidden." He giggles.

Gerard gives him a look, "If you're so sure," and gets the keys from his jacket pocket, still checking if nothing happened to the car. It seems pretty immaculate.

"One hundred percent," says Frank and pushes him against the driver's door. "Now unlock this classy lady. I wanna eat you out."

Gerard does, but he still says, "I'm _still_ trying to figure out how we'll do that, actually."

Frank grins at him. Gerard ees it like he always does, feeling that warmth the other radiates when smiling. Gerard mentally rolls his eyes at himself. Then, he hears Frank, "Easy. I put my tongue in your ass."

They open the doors and get in, Gerard to the driver's seat, looking around with somewhat panicked eyes at the narrow space.

**

"Easier said than done," Gerard complains, later. He has one arm supporting him on the driver's window, the other on the wheel, fingers gripping it tightly to keep him balanced. His pants and briefs are on the floor and both of his naked knees are on the proper seat, spread apart, and he tries to keep his ass as much in the air as possible. It's so not how he ever expected to look at school, but it's rather arousing. Frank does look really hungry and eager behind him, observing him with wide eyes and a bitten lip, reaching his hands over Gerard's skin sensually.

Gerard looks back the best he can, but he's getting rather antsy there. No matter how hot the situation is, how much Frank wants to just see him and touch his body innocently, they _are_ at the school's parking lot and the period is only one hour long. Mostly, though, Gerard is just really excited for this. Frank has never rimmed him before, so it's something he has no idea what to expect of. But he wants it, and he wants it _now_.

"Are you comfortable?" Frank asks with concern, it seems. Gerard nods. Frank nods back, adding, "If you start feeling pain in your back or wherever, you tell me."

"I'll be fine," Gerard guarantees him, smiling.

Frank giggles. He sounds rather nervous himself. And when Frank is like that, which is really rare, he tends to talk too much. "You look really sexy over there," he says, sitting back on the passenger seat as Gerard watches. He definitely talks too much. "You're all curled up in here, bare ass in the air, shaved crack and everything. You didn't have to do that, y'know."

Gerard feels like he has to explain that. "This morning I lay in bed for the second time, but I couldn't fall asleep again, so I kept myself busy with a mirror and a razor. You like it?" He thrusts his ass back, towards Frank, wiggling it, exposing himself to Frank.

He sees Frank biting his lip. "Do I like it? You know I love it; you look so beautiful when you're like this, all willing and giving. To me." He moves on the seat and sits closer, turning his torso in Gerard's direction and roaming his hands across Gerard's skin. It's a caress that burns a little. He's just teasing Gerard with kisses on the small of his back, by pressing his cheek there and claiming aloud, "I wanna kiss you all over."

"I thought you wanted to eat me out?" Gerard questions, in as much of a bedroom tone as he can muster.

"Yeah, in a minute." And Frank crawls over Gerard's back, kissing, licking, nipping too under his ribs. It makes Gerard whine in expectation and hit his head on the window. He hears, "You're so gorgeous, baby."

Gerard makes some ridiculous noise under Frank's words and caresses, loving the spoken as well as the mute compliments after years of self-consciousness. Frank has taken it all away and only that thought, that difference Frank operated in Gerard without knowing, it makes Gerard grip the wheel tighter, moan and press back against the touch of Frank's hand on his hips. He's hungry, too, now.

Frank seems to understand, because he says, "Alright, alright, I'm here."

He spits on Gerard's hole and spreads his saliva around and inside with his middle finger. Gerard sees it all over his shoulder, his neck craned back uncomfortably, and feels hot everywhere. He closes his eyes because Frank's spreading him open, kneading Gerard's ass to his liking and Gerard wants to feel it first; later he wants to see Frank go down on his ass, but now he craves for the pure feeling. Frank gives him that, only his full tongue comes hot and wet from the back of his balls and all the way up. Gerard tenses for a moment, anticipating much more than just _that_ , and he finally feels the tip of a tongue circling around his hole. Frank's going smooth apparently, but Gerard is eager. He pushes back and hisses, "Frank, please, baby, please, you feel—"

Then Gerard is far from eager; he's totally there, arching and crying out as Frank dips his tongue in his ass, licking intensely like holding back is gonna end the moment. He does a little flickering thing, pushing in, forcing Gerard open with only tongue, and it drives Gerard fucking crazy because it's everything he ever imagined and a complete surprise at the same time. It's overwhelming and literally takes his breath away, bringing a shallow panting to replace it, all of it because Frank's going down on him like Gerard has never felt before. And it's tongue-first.

It's plain awesome and awkward at the same time. In Gerard's mind, right now, Frank is made of bullets and fireworks, shooting up Gerard's spine and finding home in Gerard's throat as he tries to moan. But simultaneously, just out of nowhere, Gerard wonders about a lot of things. He voices one of them, asking, "Why is it so sexy to know what you're doing?"

Frank moans and vibrates inside Gerard, getting him slicker with every touch and every lap at the rim, and especially _inside_. It tingles everywhere and turns Gerard on, puts his mind into overdrive, and it's so fucking intense. Frank is just eating him out, turning Gerard's body totally shaky in the car, knees gaining sweat on the leather seat, so hot and sharp against Gerard's skin, and everything he has always wanted to feel.

"Has this always been a fantasy of yours?" Gerard asks before his voice breaks into a groan. Frank has pulled out from his ass. Gerard looks back and meets Frank's eyes as he licks the skin in front of his nose from Gerard's balls to the hole and back down and up, with the most lustful expression Gerard has ever seen. Frank's cheeks are flushed and there's spit on them, like he's making a mess out of this. "I suppose it has," says Gerard, because that's what he reads there. And Frank rims him properly again, lapping, licking, pushing in all over again.

This time, Gerard feels the quick jabs of Frank's tongue inside him, not too deep yet, but intensified by all the emotions in Frank's eyes. It's crazy. Gerard's being driven into a rollercoaster of hotness that doesn't seem able to stop, and he doesn't want it to stop, he wants more. More of Frank's tongue inside him, reaching out like a lizard in between his ass cheeks, and more of Frank's lustful eyes, so emotional and raw, talking for themselves because Frank's talking apparatus is definitely too busy.

"Fuck, fuckin' — _Frank—_ " Gerard tries, but the moans betray him and so does his chest that wheezes instead of providing him enough air. Soon, Gerard's panting harder and Frank's moaning, stirring fire against, yeah, _inside_ Gerard's ass. "You're so fucking good. God. I wanna keep you forever. _There. That. Frank._ "

Gerard's hand on the wheel grips it so tight that it pulses with ache, and the other is curled around itself. They're both sweating and Gerard kind of wants to know if there is sweat in his crack too, if Frank wants it all as keenly as he seems to be kneading his ass, putting his hips into place and just making Gerard not know what position he was in. "Fuck."

He wants to know if Frank _likes_ it down there. "What does it taste like?" he moans out.

_"You,"_ Gerard hears. It seems to come from inside him, as Frank says so with his tongue teasing Gerard's entrance, only teasing. Then Gerard realizes his eyes are closed and, when he opens them, Frank's breathing above his crack, spit everywhere around his mouth and on his chin and nose, so fucking hot. Frank's smirking too, repeating his answer in that bedroom voice that rolls across Gerard's sensitive skin and wavers in his insides. That sight makes Gerard's cock twitch.

Oh, yeah, it's still there, attached and alive and _panging_. Gerard asks, jaws barely keeping it together to speak, "You wanna touch me?" and lets go of the wheel to grab the rock hard length between his thighs. So firm and painful, now that he's aware of it.

Frank shakes his head, smirking. Gerard will have to do it himself because that motherfucker wants to get off on Gerard's rim and masturbation. There is only one thing that Gerard can tell him in response. "You are so fucking dirty."

And he doesn't regret it when Frank snaps back into action and flicks his tongue around, not teasing anymore, and inside, moaning, thrilling, tickling Gerard up to his prostate. Gerard can't keep it together and pushes back for more, hips jerking and shaking as Gerard tries to ride Frank's tongue and fuck into his hand at the same time.

Driving his body back again, forehead against the window, eyes closed, open mouth breathing hot air onto the cold glass, Gerard feels that slick muscle being replaced with something thicker. He recognizes the feeling of Frank's middle finger, twisting, turning, crooking against his spot and he almost comes undone. Frank licking around his rim only makes it worse, or _better_ , forcing Gerard into his tight fist and faster against Frank's face, but then Frank puts in his other middle finger. It feel weird but familiar, two similar fingers crashing together, opening him up and making way to more of Frank's tongue.

That's it. Gerard ducks forward quickly, led by that bliss and that high. It feels like an orgasm, but his dick isn't ready yet to expel it out of his body, so Gerard goes back to ride Frank — his fingers, his tongue, everything within reach.

Gerard jerks off a little faster when he feels Frank pulling one of his fingers out. He smirks to himself, thinking of what it might mean. He's ready. Frank keeps the other digit inside, still twisting, turning and crooking, and his tongue licks, laps at all the sensitive places, but there it is, the second echo of hand on dick.

Gerard opens his eyes.

Behind him, Frank has his eyes closed too, the lower part of his face buried deep in the middle of Gerard's ass, pants undone half down his thighs, dick totally exposed. It's the hottest thing he has ever seen and Gerard isn't even finished with this, but he's thinking of _next time_. Because there has to be one, fuck him; it's too obscene not to. Especially as Frank is also jerking his own cock, right arm moving at the same pace as Gerard's but not quite simultaneous. Gerard synchronizes them, puts them in unison and moans, making Frank moan, making Gerard relax.

His muscles clench and relax too, hole opening up eagerly, and suddenly Frank seems to be inside Gerard in his whole, fucking him hard and crazy, tonguing inside and reaching out for the impossible, so damn intense. Fuck the fantasy, fuck the awkwardness, fuck the location. This is worth all of it. Gerard is in Heaven, on fire at the same time, and lust can not quite cover it. That scene is putting him out of himself, scratching at his brain and clawing at his sanity. And he comes.

Gerard comes long and hard, face-first against the car window, completely coming apart, beyond himself even with a flick of Frank's moaning tongue across his rim and _inside_ at full force. There are sparkles in Gerard's brain, colorful like the fireworks Frank is made of, and his muscles don't seem to want to stop going. He's _still_ coming, well, still spurting out come onto the Corvette seat, afraid that tomorrow never comes. When it stops and Gerard feels the ache on every muscle he has, from arms to chest and legs, he closes his eyes for one second and lets his dick fall limp between his legs.

He can still hear Frank jerking off and feel him lick in the right spots, but it's so erratic that Gerard knows he's close. He has to be. Behind him, Frank has his eyes forcefully shut, moist lips and hot tongue against Gerard's hole and his cock practically swelling with the friction. His free hand is grabbing Gerard's ass tight, squeezing, and certainly marking the skin with short nails.

It incites Gerard to curl over himself a little more and reach out to wrap his hand around Frank's. They sort of jerk him off together, but there is still a tongue on his ass, so Gerard can't really focus on moving his arm. Post-orgasm rimming is even more wet and effective, because Frank is salivating as hard as Gerard has just come in the car.

Frank has to follow, though; Gerard wants him gone too, wants him spread out and completely spent. And Gerard knows exactly how he will get there. "Y'know, Frank, you better come right this second or I won't let you come over this weekend. _Ugh._ My parents are going out and there's been a lot of sex — _there, yeah, again_ — in here. You need to clean it up. Fuck, good, you're _so good_."

It takes Frank some time of frowning, his eyes wide open now, looking up at Gerard and hand slowing down until the hidden message of Gerard's speech seems to hit him. When it does, and Gerard totally sees that glint in Frank's eyes and the way his tongue hesitates in his crack, Frank strokes himself fast again and comes in three seconds. He tongues hard inside Gerard one last time, holding his cock, breathing against Gerard's ass, and Gerard watches him — so beautiful like this, all satisfied and fucked out, and just happy to be here. Gerard wants that every day.

His awe turns into worry when Frank exhales and sits back, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve and adjusting his jaw that might have gone slack after the long exercise behind Gerard. Frank seems to be in pain, but then again he starts smirking and just pats his lap lazily. Gerard obeys and sits there, carefully enough to not hurt his over-sensitive dick while leaning in to kiss Frank right on the mouth. He doesn't care about where it's been or what he was tasting, because relaxing against Frank, butt-naked on top of his pants is awesome. Yeah, his dick is out, and limp, and kind of gross with come, but he's kissing Frank and he loves it.

He pulls back. "Oh my _god_ , where'd you learn that?" And kisses Frank again, hard, shaking with it. "And those filthy moans fucking vibrated inside me. You're made of awesome. And sex."

Frank giggles into the kiss. His hands crawl over Gerard's arms and grab the back of his neck to keep their lips locked, and of course Gerard can't deny him that. He'll kiss Frank until the end of the world. "I've read some stuff online, I admit. But the moans were all mine." He kisses Gerard's throat. "You were a fucking delight yourself, not even complaining about the position."

"I forget pretty much everything while you're focused on getting us off," Gerard says, pressing his cheek against Frank's head and sighing. His eyes are turned to the driver's seat. "Frank, my car has come _everywhere_."

Frank snorts and pats Gerard's hip comfortingly. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll think of something for next weekend." He smirks as Gerard sits up straight and finds his eyes. "Let's just clean it all today with the baby wipes and we'll focus on the deeper stains another day, yeah?"

"Yeah," Gerard agrees, also because he sees someone coming out of the school building and looking in the direction of the parking lot. "Fuck. Let's do it now and get dressed. He can't find us here." He laughs, and Frank follows.

Soon they have baby wipes and clean themselves and the car seats, just swiftly enough to erase any trace of sex from anyone's eyes, then Gerard hurries to put his pants on. He tries to grab his underwear first, but Frank is faster to get them and puts the briefs out of reach. Gerard looks at him and frowns.

"What have I always told you about underwear?" Frank asks. Gerard pretty much gives up on frowning and smirks instead. The 'Vette smells like sex and Frank's last words, along with a fresh wink, make his dick twitch yet again. Frank always does this to him, really, _always_ turns him on with his big eyes full of want and wit. But that's awesome.

Then, the bell rings and in less than a minute people start running out of school and into the streets, the bus stop, the parking lot. Frank laughs out loud and pecks Gerard's lips very quickly. Gerard shivers, but he isn't cold. Frank's eyes are actually burning into him, his dick is twitching again — calm down, boy, _again already_? — and lastly his hand is starting the car. Because, okay, maybe Gerard can drive them to Frank's house fast enough so that they can fuck for real before Frank's mom arrives from work. He just has to go _now_.


End file.
